finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Thanalan
Eastern Thanalan is a location in Final Fantasy XIV. Story Eastern Thanalan becomes a focal point after joining the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, in which the Adventurer and Thancred investigate disappearances of refugees. This is learned to be caused by Ungust posing as a priest to in order to traffick them to the Amalj'aa. Due to treachery by him and a corrupt Brass Blade, the Adventurer is captured and brought before the primal Ifrit, who slays the Lord of the Inferno in combat. Later, after the raid on the Waking Sands, the Adventurer is directed to the Church of Saint Adama Landama to seek refuge with Father Iliud. Locations Eastern Thanalan connects to Central Thanalan and Southern Thanalan in the southwest, and leads to South Shroud in the northeastern corridor. Geographically, Eastern Thanalan is much less arid than the rest of the region, and even exhibits a surprising amount of heavy rain. The amount of plant life is noticeably higher as well. The center of the zone contains a huge north-to-south chasm thanks to the Calamity, which can only be crossed via Highbridge. Aetherytes There only Aetheryte is at Camp Drybone. Areas Eastern Thanalan contains the following areas: * Drybone - The main savannah in the northeast. * Sandgate – Barren direct canyons in the south. * Wellwick Wood - A woodland area near the border to Black Shroud. * The Burning Wall - A remote eastern canyon containing crystal deposits and winding walkways. Settlements Camp Drybone Named for the nearby ponds, this dugout settlement facilitates the lichyards of the Church of Saint Adama Landama, and contains an inn with the inappropriate name of "Eternal Rest." Since the Calamity, it has become home to an increasing number of refugees. Golden Bazaar Formerly a major waypoint for caravans traveling between Ul'dah and Gridania, it became much important due to the changes of routes with the creation of Highbridge. Rumors of untapped mythril deposits in the nearby hills have prevented the town from completely dying out. Highbridge A large bridge and settlement built over the immense chasm formed twain through the center. The discovery of ruins within the opened earth has drawn many researchers, in addition to caravaners. Unfortunately, it has also been plagued with frequent raids by a Qiqirn camp on the Amalj'aa payroll. Weather Eastern Thanalan's semi-climate may exhibit any of the following weather conditions: * Clear Skies * Sunshine * Fog * Overcast * Rain * Showers Places of Interest The Church of Saint Adama Landama This church presides over a major lichyard in the Thanalan region. The Invisible City These Belah'dian ruins were unearthed by Bahamut's fury in the Calamity, and would likely not have been discovered otherwise. Scholars speculate they may be the tomb complex of Lalafuto IV. The Lonely Giant The corpse of a goobbue believed to have been fleeing from the fires of the Calamity, before dying of exhaustion. Many exotic plants are seen growing around the body. Halatali These proving grounds have long been used for gladiator sport by Ul'dah, but it was abandoned in the aftermath of the Calamity and now mainly contains captive creatures. Thal's Respite A shrine to Thal, god of traders, along the road in Wellwick Wood. Due to its remote location, only the devout make pilgrimages. The Burning Wall Before the Calamity, the Burning Wall was an unscalable cliff named for its signature glow at sunset. Since then, the cliff had been destroyed by a fragment of Dalamud, and massive orange corrupted crystal formations have sprouted in its wake, giving new meaning to its name. Quests FATEs Guildhests Other Enemies * Tuco-tuco * Myotragus Billy * Myotragus Nanny * Blowfly Swarm * Rotting Corpse * Rotting Noble * Vandalous Imp * Amalj'aa Hunter * Amalj'aa Javelinier * Amalj'aa Bruiser * Amalj'aa Ranger * Chasm Buzzard * Bumble Beetle * Phurble * Axe Beak * Bandit Archer * Bandit Mage * Bandit Trapper * Qiqirn Roerunner * Quartz Doblyn * Golden Fleece * Mirrorknight * Gatling (B-Rank Elite Mark) * Maahes (A-Rank Elite Mark) * Lamperouge (S-Rank Elite Mark) Musical themes Gallery FFXIV Eastern Thanalan 02.png FFXIV Eastern Thanalan 03.png FFXIV Eastern Thanalan 04.png FFXIV Eastern Thanalan 05.png FFXIV Eastern Thanalan 06.png Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV